Hanging the Laundry
by Nepholim
Summary: It's the next day of both Link's and Linebeck's best nights in a while. The fairies return with knowledge Link and Linebeck would rather keep secret. Lemon, SMUT. LineLink and CeilaxLeaf. Neri x Cuss Word -EDIT- Sequel to: Laundry Day


**Title: **Hanging the Laundry  
**Sequel to…** Laundry Day  
**Rating: **M  
**Warning:** SMUT, lemon, all said in the summary, it's also boyxboy or LineLink LinkxLinebeck etc…etc…  
**Summary: **It's the next day of both Link's and Linebeck's best nights in a while. The fairies return with knowledge Link and Linebeck would rather keep secret. Lemon, SMUT. LineLink and  
CeilaxLeaf. Neri x Cuss Word -EDIT-  
**Disclaimer: **_Legend of Zelda__(c)_**Nintendo **

**Extra Note: **_**I PUT BOLDED LETTERING OVER THE SMUTTY AREAS.**_

**A/N: **This time; I'm gonna try and make this one a little less involved with Ceila and Leaf, but hey! I love how this turned out just personally, and I think everybody else will two. So get ready for… This is an EDITED version, it _still _has the same plot, but the words are revised, as well as longer...

Enjoy~

* * *

**Hanging the Laundry**

Linebeck muffled a yawn as he pulled away from something he'd been holding. Strangely he felt tired, a kind of satisfied tired to be exact. Rubbing his eyes nonchalantly, he popped his neck. Leaning forward into a sitting position, he heard a murmur of 'five more minutes' next to him. That's when everything came back to him.

Linebeck's eyes went wide as he suddenly fell backward, the blanket rising off the mattress for a second on his side. Link on the other hand had his fist curled expectantly around the blanket, snuggling farther into it. Linebeck just lay there, mind drawn to a blank. Trying to recall what happened yesterday.

His daily teasing was fulfilled, temple beaten, wounds cleaned and re-bandaged, and then-! Linebeck rubbed his eyes once again. Staring at a ceiling sure could make one's eyes rather itchy and irritated. A moan fell from Link's mouth as his eyes fluttered open.

Yawning; Link shifted in the bed, wincing as pain launched up his spine. He sent a quiet glare Linebeck's way. Linebeck didn't notice.

"Linebeck," Link's curiosity got the best of him, "you okay?"

Linebeck just continued to sit there. Finally when the question was repeated, Linebeck turned his head, eyes landing on Link, a smirk twitched at the corner of his mouth. Eyes grinning, he leaned over the boy, loving the way he trembled beneath him. Hovering over Link, Linebeck leaned his head over, and, gently kissed Link on the lips.

Link moaned, shivers crawling over up his spine. Pulling his arms above Linebeck's back, he clung to his neck. Pulling up; Link bucked his hips forward causing Linebeck to pull away from the kiss. Growling out a low note, he thrust forward, receiving the award of a hiccupped moan.

"Li-Linebeck, no-_not _now," Link tried feebly to make Linebeck stop, and to Link's surprise, he did.

"Alright kid," Linebeck agreed sulkily, "but you owe me later."

"How 'bout an Ice-cream Sunday later?" Link grinned as Linebeck raised an eyebrow.

Link leaned forward, forcing Linebeck onto his back and crawling onto his lap. Linebeck tried to shift; weight was being placed on a very uncomfortable place. Biting his lip; Linebeck held back a groan as his erection throbbed.

"Or would you like one now?" Link whispered, eyes alight with mischief.

-scene change-

Ceila was up before Leaf big time, squirming around uncomfortably. That feeling was happening again, only with a twist. Moaning, she bit her knuckles as she looked over at the still asleep Leaf. Deciding on whether or not to do something, she chose that maybe to surprise Leaf this morning wouldn't be such a bad thing. Crawling on top of Leaf, she lay on his chest, feeling him as his length began to harden.

-scene change- **STARTS HERE **

Linebeck really had no idea what an 'ice-cream sunday' meant to Link, and he didn't know whether or not he actually _did _want to know. As Link pulled down his pants and removed his shirt, Linebeck decided he did want to know. If that boy put anything in him though; he'd pull the plug…

Link gave a grin that showed almost complete innocence, _almost._ Link dragged Linebeck's pants off, then his briefs were next. Link gave a curious look at Linebeck's erection, as if deciding what he should do with it.

Then, he leaned over, and engulfed Linebeck's girth into his mouth.

-scene change-

Leaf groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Ceila was on top of him, a grin escalading from her lips as she leaned over and kissed Leaf's mouth.

"May I say something?" Leaf ground out, a smile coming to his lips as he realized what she was doing, Ceila gave a nod, "Ride him cowgirl, and don't hold back."

Ceila's smile enlarged as she replied; "Don't worry, I don't plan to."

-scene change-

Link tasted the pre-come, and felt Linebeck moan beneath him. At least he knew he was doing _something _right. Looping his tongue around the appendage, he squeezed. Linebeck groaned, biting his lip to keep from releasing anymore sounds. It got harder though when Link lapped at the base, taking him in fully. Gagging once, but holding it back as he hummed. Pleasure's coursing through Linebeck's frame as he bit his tongue, silencing his moan.

Link released Linebeck before he could come, refusing to allow that to happen until his plan had been fully completed. Leaning down, he licked the length like a lollipop, nipping on his way. Having the arousal wet enough he felt safe, he leaned over, kissing Linebeck soundly. Moaning as Linebeck's tongue danced through his mouth.

Pulling away, lidded eyes stared at Linebeck's still evident problem. Grinning, his eyes widening as he allowed his hips to straddle Linebeck. Growling Linebeck motioned at Link.

"Get moving, or I'm going to take over."

Link's grin widened as he eagerly complied with the request, relaxing first, he then lined Linebeck's shaft up with his entrance. Lowering himself down onto it. Hissing at the discomfort, but not stopping. Finally he was all the way on. Still smiling, he raised himself, letting himself ride Linebeck.

Linebeck's mouth hung open as he watched the whole process, and when he felt his tip being taken into Link, it took all his self restrain to not buck into that sweet body. He groaned loudly; head falling back onto the bed, just staying still; listening to the hissing sound of air passing through teeth come from Link. That's when Link just dropped.

His speed, and twist of his hips caught Linebeck off guard. Arching his back off the bed, Linebeck's panting gained speed, thrusting forward as Link came down. Link cried out, whatever pain left racing to the back of his mind. Pleasure succumbing his body, fogging his mind over also, in lust a thirteen year old should _never _feel. Lifting his body; he let gravity do most of the work for him, moaning in ecstasy. That was when Linebeck decided to help eyes swirling with several emotions; he let Link lift up and when he was going down he grabbed the boy's waist, pulling him down faster.

A few more thrusts, was when Linebeck snapped. Having enough of the slower pace, he flipped Link over. Hovering above Link as he bucked against Linebeck to keep up some pace, _some _movement. Growling, a near crazed look came over Linebeck's face. Pulling out the tip, he _slammed _back in, Link crying out in bliss.

"My turn," Linebeck smugly droned.

Pounding into Link, Linebeck refused to stop; his tempo gaining speed and pleasure for Link as he arched. Mouth open in a silent scream, Linebeck moving one hand to grasp his lover's length. Pumping him in time with his thrusts.

Both in total elation, Linebeck going faster and faster until Link screamed his completion, his seed dripping from the tip, covering over their bare chests, Linebeck giving, with a final groan. Sheathing himself once more, he lost himself, and let his own seed enter Link.

Almost collapsing, Linebeck was barely able to remain that few inches above Link. Weight shifting onto his right arm to keep from crushing Link. Grinning, Linebeck couldn't help but mutter;

"I think banana split's are better than Sunday's

Link gave him a raised eyebrow, yet began to laugh afterwards. He couldn't help it, Linebeck just made him happy.

In more than one way…

-scene change- **ENDS HERE**

Ceila rested there on top of Leaf, breathing deeply after both of their organisms. Feeling the twitch inside of herself; she pulled off of Leaf, falling to the side. Her smile never leaving her lips.

"I love you," her words were so quiet, but Leaf gave her a smile in return and kissed her gently.

"Love you more," he teased, running a hand through her golden hair.

Neri was, once again, shocked still, how many times could two people _do it_ and _not _be tired! She face-palmed as she guessed over ten. She just had to hope Link and Linebeck would be too pre-occupied with cuddling and what-not to actually start having a sex-fest in the middle of their flying back.

She backed out of the room, shut the door silently and knocked.

"We're leaving in about an hour, if you two love-birds would be so kind to not go, and have sex till dawn."

Shouts of indignation and denial played through the door, but Neri wasn't going to listen to them. In fact, she'd left before they even started coming through.

-scene change-

Linebeck stretched; both he and Link were dressed in their casual clothing. Link having told him when the fairies were due back, he wasn't particularly worried about anything. After all; it wasn't as if they had some type of watching system that could tell their emotions. That was a good one; he made a mental note to keep that for later.

It was good past dawn, maybe ten, eleven hours afterwards actually. They had plenty of time; in fact Link was the one who suggested they get ready. He on the other hand wanted a little more _alone _time. But sex usually needed two cooperative people, and when one _wasn't_ cooperatingit usually wasn't done.

Link was sitting on the deck, smiling happily as he watched the waves, eyes softening when a sea gull landed on the railing. Of course Linebeck didn't particularly _like _sea gulls so Link chased it away before Linebeck decided to make a dish out of the bird.

Link waved good-bye to the sea gull as it left, and Linebeck put a hand on Link's shoulder.

"Why do ya like sea gulls so much?" Linebeck question was curious, especially considering who it came from.

However, a lot of things about Linebeck was surprising. Like…like that he wore a necklace underneath his handkerchief. Link found that out when he saw Linebeck redressing from the previous night, reminding him how he actually got clothes on afterwards.

He blushed at the memory and Linebeck tapped his skull, "So yeah; hate to break you from day-dream land, but seriously."

"My previous adventure," Link said, remembering the way it all started, "I was out to save my sister from a man named Ganon." Link looked at the sea, suddenly wondering how she was getting along. "Sea gulls always surrounded her, they loved her, and she took care of them." A smile escaladed on his lips when he remembered the sight of the sea gull which sat on her head for her fifth birthday.

"Even when she was kidnapped, sea gulls surrounded the window in the dungeon and rested in her lap, nothing would stop them from finding her, or me." He looked around, "I'm not a sea gull magnet like she is, but whenever a couple of sea gulls flew above me and my ship, they would drop little notes with letters like: 'I alright' or 'Miss You'." Tears collected at his eyes.

"They told me my sister was alright so I never hated them."

Linebeck rubbed Link's back, his hand taking a path of a circle on his back. "Do you miss her lad?"

Link nodded, looking over at Linebeck whose eyes softened, "More than anything in the world; after our mother died and our father left; she was the only family I had."

Linebeck nodded, "Then when this quest is over; I'll take you back there." Link looked up at him, eyes shining with hope, "If you want that is."

Link nodded happily, hugging Linebeck around the waist, tears streaming from his eyes, "Thank you so much Linebeck; you don't know how happy you've made me!"

Linebeck rolled his eyes, a soft blush covering his cheeks, "Hey; don't give me that! It-it doesn't do well for you to point out I'm going soft."

Link nodded, looking up at him, "I know, but I can't help it… Thank you Linebeck."

Linebeck awkwardly patted Link's head, not quite sure whether or not this was a good thing. He'd never liked cuddling of any sort, and this was rather…  
cuddly.

Thankfully the fairies were seen in the distance and Link stopped hugging Linebeck to check out what happened. Neri was first and she refused to talk with either Linebeck or Link; then came Ceila and Leaf.

Both were rather close together, and if you looked past the glow at their small Hylian like bodies, you'd find that they were holding hands. Leaf more forcibly holding Ceila's hand, but he looked like he was enjoying himself all the same.

"Anything happen?" Link asked, eyeing the two suspiciously, "Neri seems rather disgusted and, something else…" Link looked up at Linebeck for suggestions, he just shrugged.

"Actually, that was my fault." Ceila blushed as Leaf casually ran a finger down her back, "I uhm, found something…" she trailed off; eyeing Leaf as he scoffed.

"Yeah, '_something_'." Leaf nudged Ceila in the arm; "I thought we were going to tell 'em!"

"Well; _you _do it," wincing when she looked at Leaf she tentatively added on, "_please?_"

"Oh; alright!" Leaf grinned as he turned back to the expecting and unknown couple, "Me and Ceila got something akin to 'engaged' for you Hylians."

Link gasped and clapped his hands, "Congratulations!"

Linebeck was stroking his beard, eyebrows crinkled together as he tried to think it through correctly. "You two had sex?" He looked down to see Link blushing and Ceila hurtled herself at Linebeck.

"Don't say that word around Link!" Linebeck rolled his eyes, "Yes we did actually, but that has nothing to do with you!"

"_Why?_" Ceila blushed, looking away from Linebeck.

"I wasn't feeling very good," Ceila explained, "and Leaf was trying to help me and I kinda…pounced him…"

Linebeck looked curiously at Link, then Ceila, then Leaf seeing a rather odd pattern. "Last night, around seven?"

"Yeah; how'd you know?" Ceila looked up at Linebeck, and then narrowed her eyes, "You did _not _watch- _YOU PERVERT!_" Ceila huddled next to Leaf, whispering into his ear to stop her from trying to attack and pull out his eyeballs.

"No; I didn't watch," Linebeck sighed looking over at Link curiously, "What about you Leaf? Why'd you do it?"

"I've liked her for a while," Leaf shrugged, "she jumped _me _remember, so I decided if she wanted it; I'd give it to her."

"How about this morning?" Link was beginning to catch on, continuing to watch Linebeck talk with the fairies about their sex life.

"Yeah; man, can this girl-!" Ceila smacked Leaf's arm.

"_Shh~! _Not out loud," Ceila hissed at him, eyeing Linebeck over.

"-Ride you?" Linebeck asked, once again looking over Link, "That's interesting, how'd it end up?"

"Finished me off before I could do anything else," Leaf admitted, a smile playing on his lips.

"Link can I talk with you?" Link nodded, already understanding the basis of the talk.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Both Link and Linebeck walked off into his cabin, only to be met by Neri. She was staring directly at both Linebeck and Link.

"Good Goddesses, why can't men have one-night stands?" Neri snarled, surprising both Link and Linebeck.

Linebeck gave Link an accusing stare, Link shook his head. Neri rolled her eyes as she shoved her face into Linebeck's vision.

"Don't go blaming Link; I know _exactly _what happened! You sick little perverts you." She turned to Link, "How could you? I mean; I'm thankful you're not doing it with Tetra and all, but still! You're so young…" Then she turned back to Linebeck, anger crossing her face, "_YOU _mister should've had self-restraint! I can take it you guys like each-other, but when you wanna have some _fun_, keep Ceila and Leaf in the same room, _please!_"

Linebeck smirked, "You saw the shows then?"

Neri blushed as she looked away, "Unfortunately I was caught in the crossfire, yes."

"How were they?"

"LINEBECK!" Link shrieked, grabbing a hold of the elders arm; trying to pull him away.

"I'm serious, maybe I could get some tips!" Linebeck argued.

"No; nuh-nuh-nuh _no!_" Linebeck smirked, turning back to the now over blushing and spluttering fairy.

"So anyway; how were they?" Neri shook her head, looking away.

"I'm, gonna go to bed and try to forget everything that happened…"

Ceila left the room in a zombie like state, causing Link to growl at Linebeck. "Good going! Did you see how she walked outta here!" Linebeck nodded casually.

Suddenly he grabbed a hold of Link's waist and pulled him into his grasp, breath fanning the boys neck. Melting against the embrace, he felt Linebeck lick the sensitive ear and groaned instantly. Chuckling, Linebeck, continued to tease the poor ear.

"I think I've found the perfect way to silence you," Linebeck mumbled.

"_Linebeck,_" Linebeck continued teasing the oversensitive ear.

Grinning to himself as he brought the hero over to the bed, dropping Link onto it.

"I think we'll have baby fairies eating my ears off by the time this quest is over, how about you?" Linebeck's tone was husky, lust-filled, but still had enough control to wait patiently for an answer.

Link himself, was too disoriented to answer. Only able to give off a befuddled whimper of; "please, don't _tease_."

"My little doggy," Linebeck purred, removing Link's tunic. Undoing his own clothing as well, continuing, "Anything you desire."

A shout caught both off guard though. Linebeck jerked his head up, pausing as a _scream _echoed through the ship.

"You Fucking Faggots, I _HATE _You! You two, you two _GET ANOTHER FUCKING ROOM!_" Linebeck smirked, before turning his attention back to the wriggling boy beneath him.

* * *

**You've now read the story, how about reviewing!**


End file.
